Mai Terumī
Mai Terumī (照美 マイ,Terumii Mai) was member of the main branch of the Terumī clan. Background Mai was part of the first generation of children that were born on the war zone during the warring states period. Due to this, she quickly learned how to fight and was involved in many battles from a very young age. At some point, she met and fell in love with Masato, married him and have a chlid together. Along with him the two of them were considered the most dangerous couple of the Terumī clan. Because of their reputation, they were the favorite target of enemy clans and frequently suffered ambushes. One day, while Mai was returning from a mission, her nephews reached to her and told her Kotaro was in danger. Alone, she immediately went to rescue her son but, when she finally managed to break through the enemy, all she found was Kotaro's corpse. Blinded by rage, she then proceeded to murder her son's killers. However, and despite her abilities, she was not able to protect the one she loved most, and lost her little son. She retrieved Kotaro's body to the clan, and with great sorrow buried him. Like Masato, Mai could never overcome the pain, se was never the same again and died of sadness a couple years later. Personality Since it was common to burn enemy settlements, Mai never had affection for material things. Home was not a stable place but a place to rest until it was razed. Instead, she cared about relationships, being her family the most important of all. Like Akemi, Mai valued hard work and loyalty. She was very dedicated to her role inside the clan as a warrior and never declined a mission. However, she also showed patience towards the children. She used to sang to Kotaro before leaving on a mission, like it was good luck ritual. There was a before and after in her personality, marked by the death of her son. After Kotaro was killed, she felt empty and useless. Mai dedicated her life to protect the ones Kotaro lost his life for, becoming Miyuno's personal bodyguard. However, depression consumed her spirit and she ended her life a few years later. Appearance Mai was a petite woman of wavy red long hair. She had dark green eyes with long eyelashes and freckles on her cheeks. Mai had very thin eyebrows and used to wear dark red lipstick. Her way of dressing was very sober. Besides the light armor she wore on the battlefield, she enjoyed wearing long kimonos that covered most of her body. Abilities Mai was considered a great kunoichi. She was very good at teamwork, getting along well with everyone and obeyed every order she got. As most people in her family she possed the Lava Release which allowed her to manage a liquid state of lava. She was also proficient at water release jutsus. Trivia *Mai (間井) can be translated to "good space". *Mai sang on her son's funeral, Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT